herofandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack (EG)
Applejack's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and bass guitarist for the Rainbooms. She is one of the five deuteragonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, one of the five main protagonists of Rainbow Rocks, one of the five tritagonists of Friendship Games, and Legend of Everfree, one of the seven main protagonists of the Equestria'' Girls'' miniseries, the specials, and the Summertime Shorts, and a major character in the digital series. Personality Applejack is depicted as very reliable, hardworking, and honest. As her friends tend to be quirky, Applejack typically acts as the "straight man" in her circle of friends—much like her pony counterpart tends to be for the Mane Six. She is also considerably strong, able to carry a folding table by herself that normally takes two male athletes to move. Applejack is also the most level-headed among her friends, able to calmly and logically assess situations that she and the others find themselves in. In Rainbow Rocks, she is the first to question the Rainbooms' ability to "pony up", and in Friendship Games, she is the first one to wonder how Rainbow Dash ponies up without playing her guitar. Applejack values honesty above all else. She eagerly helps Twilight beat Sunset Shimmer for Fall Formal Princess, and because she places a lot of trust in others, she becomes particularly hurt when that trust is betrayed. It is through Applejack's unyielding honesty that leads her to reaching out to the human Twilight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack first appears delivering fizzy apple cider to Pinkie Pie, the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. She tries to dissuade Twilight Sparkle from running for Princess, telling her that Sunset Shimmer viciously seeks to humiliate any competition. It is later revealed that Applejack and the rest of Twilight's new friends had been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer's machinations. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale that Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged that the sale had been moved to a different day. Once Twilight convinces Applejack to talk to Rainbow about the misunderstanding, all five friends reconcile and help Twilight get voted for Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Applejack briefly channels the element of honesty and gains pony-like attributes. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack reappears in the sequel, Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays bass in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. At band rehearsal, she helps comfort Sunset Shimmer of all the bad memories of what happened at the Fall Formal. After they perform one song, she wonders why she and her friends gain pony ears and a longer ponytail while they perform even though Princess Twilight took her crown with her when she went back to Equestria. Throughout the film, Applejack frequently argues with Rarity about their stage costumes. While trapped under the Battle of the Bands stage, Applejack and her friends reconcile after hearing Sunset Shimmer's speech, and Applejack finally decides to let Rarity use her band outfits for their performances. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games .]] Applejack appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "onomatopoeia". She is paired up with Fluttershy during the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is heckled by her own team for failing to hit a target, Applejack gives her advice that allows her to hit a bull's-eye. This act of honesty causes her to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth Equestria Girls film, Applejack goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to rough it in the woods and forage for her own food. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Rainbow Dash in the Aquamarine Tent. While at the camp, Applejack 's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability of superhuman strength. Applejack comes up with the idea of building a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of her class's "gift for future campers", and she spends much of the film helping her fellow Wondercolts build it. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Applejack helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Honest Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Teenagers Category:Wise Category:The Messiah Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Amazons Category:Magical Girls Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sympathetic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Western Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Superheroes